Melting Frosty
by chosenfire28
Summary: While Dean and Sam are staying at the Roadhouse they get a surprising visit from the Summers women and Christmas never looked so bright for the Winchesters. Buffy/Dean


Title: Melting Frosty  
Author: Chosenfire  
Rating: PG-15  
Pairing: Buffy/Dean, Dawn/Sam, and mention of Faith/Xander  
Genre: Romance, Fluff, borderline Smut  
Spoilers: BtVS post season 7, SPN season 2 AU  
Summary: While Dean and Sam are staying at the Roadhouse they get a surprising visit from the Summers women and Christmas never looked so bright for the Winchesters.

_AN: This is a special piece of fluff for Lyndz at Route66 during the holidays, hope you enjoy your Christmas present and you have a very merry Christmas. This is what I like to call almost smut, you know its gonna happen but for me to keep he rating you won...t actually see it happen._

Thanks to Nicole and Aimee for some lovely feedback and conversation on this piece, they were nice enough to read this over for me when I hit a rough patch.

**Secret Santa fic  
For: Lyndz (at Route66)  
Requirements: I'm not opposed to some fluffy PG-13 action, but we do like our smut! I'm sure all the lovely ladies of the bpard would appreciate it as much as I would and since Christmasis a time for sharing...**

* * *

Buffy Summers hated the snow, it was a simple fact that she wasn't going to change her mind on. Like her love for cheese and stuffed pigs.

She hated the snow.

It was cold for one thing and it wasn't nearly as inviting looking as they made it look in sappy movies and commercials; if you laid down in it you might just lose a limb. It wasn't romantic and who in the hell wanted to risk making a snowman or have a snowball fight, all you got from that was frozen hands and a very cold nose.

Buffy had been raised in Southern California and the closest she had gotten to snow was the frequently visited ice rink as a child and the fluke near Christmas with Angel. Maybe that was another reason why she hate the snow, it reminded her of Angel and that way could only lead to painful memories and all around badness.

"C'mon Buffy." Dawn urged her older sister into the welcoming warmth of the bar and for once in her life Buffy was thankful for the overwhelming scent of alcohol, smoke, and unwashed men.

Did she mention she really hated snow.

"Dawn, Buffy, what can I do you for?" Ellen greeted them coming from behind the bar and Dawn brashly hugged the older woman a wide grin on her face "We're just passing through and thought we might drop in and say hi…" she grinned cheekily pulling away "Hi."

"You're passing through on Christmas Eve?" Jo, Ellen's daughter asked her eyes twinkling with mischief and Buffy felt her cheeks redden knowing she was right when she had told Dawn they would see right through them. No one just up and left there warm home a mere days before Christmas to drive halfway across the country to say Hi.

Dawn slipped into a sweet and innocent face so quickly that Buffy had to choke back a laugh as her kid sister let the glib lie slip from her tongue "We thought you guys might want some company for Christmas and everyone else was going somewhere."

Jo snorted and even Ellen allowed the corner of her mouth to tilt into a smile as she turned to the elder Summers turning the topic to something uncomplicated "So you plan on doing any hunting while in the area?"

Buffy set down her bag next to Dawn's discarded one and hopped onto one of the stools shrugging "If any baddie starts making noise." She felt completely comfortable in Ellen and Jo's presence knowing they knew she was the Slayer.

Buffy heard a loud bang and a muffled curse and the door opened admitting a rush of cold air and two disgruntled young men. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the arrivals and Buffy stood her stomach twisting into knots. The taller one was the first to break out of his stupor and he lunged forward sweeping Buffy into his arms and spinning her around joy evident in his eyes.

He set her down and she laughed as he slipped an arm around Dawn's shoulders giving her a quick hug his words rushed as the joy was evident "When did you guys get here?"

"Just a minute ago," Dawn gave him a soft smile resting her head on his shoulder as she looked up into his eyes. He pulled her closer to him as they wrapped themselves up in their own little world.

"So why are you here?" the shorter of the two and the older asked bluntly taking a step forward to join the action his features carefully schooled into a look of boredom hiding the shock he had felt at seeing them.

"Because Dawn wanted to spend Christmas with Sam and I wanted to see my jackass of a boyfriend instead of listening to another voice mail." Buffy bit out her annoyance with him coming across clear. Dawn and Sam shared worried looks and made a collective move to defuse the situation before their siblings came to blows only to be stopped by Ellen's curt head shake.

They reluctantly watched.

"I'm sorry." Dean's words surprised everyone in the room including himself but he meant them, he was sorry, he had just been shocked to see her there after months apart. He wasn't good at relationships, never really having been in one before so sometimes he fumbled for words and yeah a lot the times he came across as an ass hole.

It was his natural state after all.

"I'm glad you're here." He whispered to her tenderly moving forward to brush a strand of her golden hair behind her ear.

Dean was good at screwing up but that just meant that he got a lot of opportunities to make up.

She smiled up at him "Now see, that wasn't so hard was it." She leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Dean drew away looking nervously over her shoulder to where everyone as watching them "Nope," his throat had gone dry "wasn't hard at all." He swallowed convulsively moving away from Buffy and ducking his head in embarrassment.

Buffy look confused for a second then followed Dean's nervous eyes. She was stunned "You have got to be kidding me, you're afraid of Ellen?" her voice was incredulous like it was the oddest thing in the world.

"No," Dean denied instantly shaking his head and she just folded her arms and pinned him with a look. He grumbled "Hell yes I'm afraid of her, contrary to popular belief this amazing body has a brain."

Buffy looked over to Ellen who was scolding Dawn and Sam about something, it appeared everyone had lost interest in them when they had began talking in hushed whispers. She looked back to Dean in disbelief "Why would you be afraid of her?" she shook her head a smile tugging at her lips "You amaze me Dean Winchester." She peeked up at him curious "Is it true you're afraid of flying?"

Before Dean could stutter out a vehement denial Ellen walked over to them her eyes warm "Are you two gonna stand and chat all night or are you gonna eat something?' She nodded to the table in the corner where Jo and Sam were getting a table set up with some home cooked food while Dawn grabbed Ash's laptop clearly teasing him.

Buffy looked up at Dean knowingly "Food would be nice, unless you're afraid of something babe?" her smile was coy.

Ellen looked confused and Dean put in with a sharp grin "I don't like onions, their evil." Ellen just shook her head and walked away Dean following her after throwing a glare in Buffy's direction. She fell into step behind him and playfully slapped his butt causing him to jump and bit back a small yelp at the sharp sting. He heard her amused giggle and vowed revenge.

Dean settled in at the table beside Buffy and watched in disgust as Sam leaned in close to Dawn to whisper something in her ear that made her giggle.

Couldn't they get a damn room, he was actually hungry.

Buffy caught his eye and sent him a knowing smirk giving Ellen a thankful smile as she passed around the vegetables, she made sure to keep the onions away from Dean's plate.

His leg banged the table when he felt a warm hand slid onto his thigh and he turned to glare at her a blush burning its way up his cheeks. Buffy smiled innocently her eyes twinkling and Dean shifted in his seat biting back a groan when her hand moved higher up his thigh her nimble fingers stroking the jean clad bunch of muscles.

The meal went on around them as Buffy continued to stroke his thigh becoming bolder with every passing second and when her touch had trailed higher his control snapped and he jumped up fire blazing in his eyes. "Great meal Ellen, excuse us." He grabbed Buffy's arm pulling her up beside him and led her off to the back where him and Sam had a room.

She grinned when he slammed the door behind him and stalked slowly over to her his eyes hot.

"Am I in trouble?" Buffy asked coyly putting up at him.

"You're in a lot of trouble," he breathed out his thumb reaching up to trace her bottom lip his body pressing into hers to push her up against the wall as he muttered "a lot of trouble babe." His hand reached down to slip under her shirt as he lightly traced the bare skin heating under his touch.

"So," Buffy breathed her voice becoming low and husky "What are you going to do about it?"

ROUTE66X-MASROUTE66X-MASROUTE66X-MAS

"So…" Sam said trying to dispel the awkward silence that had appeared once Buffy and Dean had took off.

He was interrupted by his desperate search for words by Dawn who turned a bright smile on Ash "Fork it over mullet man."

Ash dug into his pocket and handed Dawn a couple of crumpled bills mumbling "I really didn't think he'd cave so easy." He passed another bill over to Jo who smiled happily and shared a knowing grin with Dawn. The youngest of the Summers women replied happily "He's a man, men are weak."

Jo nodded "It's a simple fact." She pocketed the cash and turned to her mom.

Ellen snorted "I shouldn't be surprised with you betting on those two but Dawn," she turned to the younger girl clearly surprised "You betted on your sister's love life."

"What," Dawn didn't even pretend to look ashamed "I spent the better part of my teenage years being baby sitted by a former vengeance demon and a vampire, you should have seen the poll I have going on the sex of Faith and Xander's baby."

"Yeah, but everyone else doesn't know that Faith already told you so you'll split the pot with her." Sam informed them amused and Dawn just grinned. She didn't steal things anymore, which didn't mean she was completely boring.

"You set this up." Sam accused suddenly looking back and forth between Jo and Dawn as the pieces fell into place. "You knew Buffy was going to give Dean a hard time and you made sure Jo knew too." He accused.

Ash looked stunned and Jo patted his arm "It's only a hundred bucks, next time you can charge them for information."

Dawn grinned, okay so she had been the one to tell o of Buffy's plan to loosen Dean up because he seemed to have this overwhelming fear of Ellen and it did not bode well for the romantic side of their relationship. It was ridiculous when your boyfriend wouldn't even kiss you in front of said woman.

Sam sighed as more time elapsed then turned to Dawn "While I admire your deviousness and am glad you're helping Dean get over some of his hang ups you do know what this means right?"

Dawn looked confused "No, not really?"

His smile was filled with mirth as he stated the simple fact "We have to find a place to sleep tonight."


End file.
